Volume
by all10xs
Summary: Dalton!Verse Julian and Logan scream at each other often enough. But this time is different. Pure smut with a touch of fluff.


Prompted by secretdiaryofatimelord on tumblr who wanted angry sex.

**Volume**- Pure Anger and Smut with a touch of fluff. Let's just pretend I was actually any good at this. NC-17 with warnings for lots of F-bombs and a girl writer who hasn't really _written _much gay smut before.

* * *

><p>"I HATE YOU!"<p>

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU LOSER. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LISTENS TO YOUR CRAP!"

Julian and Logan seethed at each other. This conversation happened essentially every week at least once. Logan would burst in and it would end in Logan saying how much he hated Julian and Julian would hit him with a real zinger like his last comment. Logan would stare at him, and Julian's heart would race as his pale eyes dug daggers into his own

That's how he'd look at me. That's how he'd look when he's fucking me. The air would grow thick and hot and fantasies would whirl in Julian's head until Logan stormed out and back to his room.

Today was different.

"Yeah. Yeah you are." Logan said quietly, calming down. Julian's lips tightened defensively.

"This is where you storm out and yell that you hate me." Julian reminded him.

"I don't-," Logan started, looking a little pained, "I don't feel like it, okay? Sometimes I actually feel bad about being such a douchebag all the time." Logan looked him straight in the eyes, as if maybe he wanted to be forgiven.

Julian just got angrier, "Goddammit Logan!" He yelled, picking up a nearby book and throwing it to the floor. "Why the fuck do you always pull this shit when I want to be angry with you?"

"Well, god I thought I was being, I dunno. A NICE GUY. A FRIEND." Logan said, his voice rising. Julian could see his temper flaring up once again.

"WELL shit like that isn't going to work. I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND LO. I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND. I WILL BE YOUR STEPPING STOOL. YOUR FAINTING COUCH. ADMIT IT- YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME, DO YOU?" Julian screamed, willing the stinging in his throat and eyes to go away. He was always heartbroken.

He was surprised when Logan didn't immediately yell back at him.

"How. Fucking. Dare. You," he said quietly. "How dare you, Jules. Do you not remember everything we've been through? Yeah, so you're always there for me, you say. Where were you last year when Blaine happened? I could have REALLY used a friend there. Did you stop me from being expelled? No. My father had to come in. Jules, when you're here- things don't suck. You think I don't fucking value that?" Logan said, advancing on Julian.

"Yeah, well, I wish I could say the same about you, Lo. When you're around, I just get hurt! So I'm GLAD my pain causes your life to be so fucking happy!" said Julian, anger making his voice waver.

"FUCK YOU. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, LARSON," spat Logan.

"FUCK YOU TOO. YOU DON'T NOTICE ANYONE BUT YOURSELF." Jules said, his patience caving. He was angry and every hair stood on end. He was on the edge of irrationality.

Logan leaned forward to grab Julian's arms- presumably to throw him against the wall. Julian had his own intentions and crashed their lips together, forcing him backwards with equal force. Julian took control, his tongue invading Logan's mouth and pressing him against the wall. Logan made no movements but after a few shocked seconds he shook his head free of Julian's.

"What the hell, Jules?" he demanded. His pale eyes searched Julian's for any sign of a prank or a trick.

"Fuck you, Logan. I'm in love with you, okay? So think on that and shut up for a while."

Julian began kissing him again and soon Logan kissed him back, more out of anger at first than anything else. Julian pinned him against the wall so he couldn't move.

"I. Love. You," Julian said, his voice shaking from anger, holding Logan there with all his strength.

"How long?" Logan replied quietly, surprisingly calm, but his eyes flashed with anger.

"Freshman Year," Julian said.

Logan used all his strength and fought Julian off, forcing him backwards. For a tense moment, Julian thought he'd just walk out and leave. Then Logan was advancing on him, predatory glint in his eye. Julian's knees hit the end of his bed and he fell back onto it.

But Logan descended on him, moving him even further back. Logan's legs were on either side. Julian's mind went blank and he was about to protest, but Logan was too fast. Logan was all over him. Logan's lips sought his and their lips once again crashed together.

Julian was on fire. Everything burned for Logan's touch. His hands snaked around Logan and pulled him down. He wasn't getting away. Logan did much the same, slipping his hands under Julian's white shirt to hold him down properly.  
>Finally Logan's tongue parted Julian's and their tongues battled for dominance and their breath mixed together. Logan withdrew and tugged on Julian's bottom lip for a moment before releasing him and sending him a smoldering glare. His pale eyes taunted Julian, and Logan looked incredibly smug.<p>

"Fuck, Larson. You're talented, you know that?" he said, seeing the shock in Julian's eyes.

"Lo-"

Julian was cut off by a swift kiss and a roll of Logan's hips.

"No. You don't get to decide this. You'll decide wrong. You decided not to tell me about being in love with me." Logan said, his voice dropping to an angry hiss. He attacked Julian's neck, sucking away at a spot under his chin. Julian moaned in response as he felt Logan's tongue sweep over the spot. Logan leaned in to Julian's ear.

"Jules," he whispered, "You're going to learn to be very- VERY honest with me from now on."

Logan rolled his hips again just to prove his point, then undid Julian's tie and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, attacking the hollow of Julian's neck, Julian ran his hand up Logan's back and dug his nails in- hard. Logan gasped against his collarbone and Julian smirked.

"Fuck you, Wright."

"Yes, I bet you will."

"Make me." Julian said, his anger taking back over. Why the hell were they doing this now? He just wanted to scream.

"No, Larson," Logan hissed against his skin, biting his neck. "You're staying right here. And then I am going to take off these clothes of yours and I'm going to fuck you. And I'd like to see you make me stop."

Julian let out a groan. He bucked his hips up against Logan inadvertently as he scratched harder at Logan's back.

"You want this. So shut the fuck up and work with me."

Logan was gone, just like that, taking off his own shirt as he rocked on top of Julian, still straddling him. Julian got his shirt off as well the best he could from where Logan had him pinned. He shuddered with every move Logan made. He admired the view he got, Logan arrogantly smirking, straddling him and also giving him a fantastic view of Logan's toned stomach, begging to be explored, but first there was this. He needed to touch Logan. He needed tofuck. Screw loving.

Logan, from his own position atop Julian, made the next move much easier. He held Julian's hips with both hands and moved to between Julian's legs, and then undid his pants, sliding them down and off his hips as fast as he could. Julian watched and only got harder and harder. Logan noticed his attention and palmed his now very obvious erection through his briefs. Logan narrowed his eyes knowingly.

"Next time this happens around me I expect you to tell me."

And then his underwear was on the floor and suddenly Julian saw Logan's beautiful lips fastened eagerly around his cock. All he could feel was overwhelming warmth. He'd gotten a blowjob before from a few of his flings, but really nothing beat seeing Logan sucking hard on his dick, his tongue teasing him easily.

He could feel that he was close to coming before long. "Fuck, Logan I'm so close."

Logan didn't stop, but held his hips down forcefully and took as much of his cock in his mouth as he could, and Julian let go with a strangled cry, feeling as though the world might have gone bright white for a split second as Logan swallowed around him.

Before he could recover, Logan was slipping his own pants and underwear off and he was on top of Julian again, and this time their kissing was more heated, more urgent, and definitely more violent. Logan was rougher than anyone he'd ever been with .

"I'm going to fuck you. Is that okay?" Logan stated.

"Screw the love talk. Just grab the lube in my drawer and then just fuck me." Julian said desperately, his voice cracking as he sucked on Logan's neck.

Logan was quick, as usual. He lubed up his hand and then Julian felt a finger pressing at his opening and sliding in, slick and perfect and Julian bit down hard on Logan's shoulder. Logan spent a minute stretching him out with one before soon it was two fingers fucking him and then, tentatively, a third added and pushed in slowly with the rest.

Julian felt Logan's gaze on him as he threw his head back against the pillows, feeling anticipation building as Logan used his other hand to lube himself up properly,

"Just fuck me already you prick." Julian groaned in frustration, his eyes shut tight even though all he wanted was to drink this scene in.

"Shut up Larson," Logan said as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He eased in carefully, despite his forceful façade. Julian felt a burst of pain, but it was soon replaced with the feeling of fullness he'd come to expect. He moaned and Logan slid in further, drawing back out and starting a rhythm.

"More," Julian begged hoarsely, his voice cracking.

Logan slid in more forcefully now, and his face was that of pure ecstasy. "Mmm. You're so fucking tight."

Julian pulled Logan down to kiss him, again more out of violence than love, their tongues plunging into each others mouths as Logan fucked him. They moaned into each others' mouths.

"I fucking," –thrust- "-hate you." Logan managed to say.

"And I love you so god fuck me faster."

Logan moved faster and faster. Julian groaned, feeling him hit that spot where he needed him. Julian wrapped his legs around Logan. Julian's arms entwined around Logan, one hand going to his back and the other going behind Logan's head and into his hair.

Logan hid the noises he was making against Julian's neck. Every sound was more desperate and he focused on sucking on different spots along his neck and shoulder to keep himself going.

Both of them gasped as Logan came hard with a ragged groan and a scrape of teeth against Julian's collarbone. Julian held him so tight that he was sure his nails had actually cut through Logan's skin. If they had, neither of them cared as Logan disentangled himself and flopped down ungracefully next to him. Neither of them spoke. The air was full of their breath, alternately gasping it in lungfulls or expelling it with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Logan." Julian said, with not the slightest trace of a smile.

"Sorry?" Logan said, staring up at the ceiling.

"That I love you. I can't help it. If I didn't, I wouldn't have let you do this."

Logan smiled despite Julian's melodramatic ways. "You idiot. Stop it." Logan slipped his fingers into Julian's and held his hand tightly.

Julian was admittedly shocked. "What- Lo?" He looked over at the blonde boy next to him. Logan was smiling contentedly.

"I'm angry you didn't say anything but see, everything worked out okay. You shouldn't have worried. And I want to hear everything from now, on, got it Jules?" Logan turned and slipped an arm around Julian's torso.

"Got it Lo." Julian replied with a grin.

"And hey- look at me," Logan said quietly, his face only inches from Julian's. "Don't think I don't value you. Please don't."

Julian was amazed how urgent his voice sounded, as if it were a great secret that he couldn't let anyone but Julian hear. And Julian wanted him to know it was okay.

"Stay. With me." Julian begged, resting his forehead against Logan's. Logan smiled and his lips covered Julian's in a soft, chaste kiss that needed nothing more.

They fell asleep together that night, their noses touching and their limbs in every which way entangled. The rest of Stuart wondered why the screaming had stopped so soon, and why Logan had never stormed out and slammed his door as usual. Derek was the first to find out the next day, when they emerged for breakfast holding hands and they spoke their secrets softly instead of screaming lies.


End file.
